


A cute blonde at the cafe

by Rose_Nightshade



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, First Meetings, Get Together, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nightshade/pseuds/Rose_Nightshade
Summary: Galo has never been accused of being subtle. Or quiet. Or hesitant to speak his mind.Lio on the other hand, has never been accused of being too polite. Or particularly respectful of societal norms.————-Lio and Galo meet at a cafe in a modern day setting AU and Galo is immediately smitten.





	A cute blonde at the cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckTheRules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckTheRules/gifts).

> Unbeta’d but I read through it once or twice to proof for errors~
> 
> My bestie BuckTheRules wrote a couple lines that inspired (and are included) in this lil drabble. So she gets equal credit and equal blame even though I wrote it out, heh. So if you like it, she’s just as much to thank! 
> 
> Enjoy~!!!

Galo has never been accused of being subtle. Or quiet. Or hesitant to speak his mind. 

What he HAS been is utterly dumb struck by the sight of the absolutely GORGEOUS petite blond sipping a latte at his favorite cafe. Near his favorite window seat. 

So, no one is surprised to later hear that after having his head on a swivel practically the entire time he waited in line to order his own drink, he approaches the small figure without a trace of hesitancy and blurts out with his brightest smile. “You are SO fucking pretty. Are you a boy or a girl?”

Lio on the other hand, has never been accused of being too polite. Or particularly respectful of societal norms. So when he shifts to face the blue mohawked man whose eyes he’d felt on him for awhile, amethyst and tangerine gaze giving him a cursory once over - and liking what he sees - his reply is understandably blunt. Better to chase off an asshole with assumptions quickly rather than let them think they can linger. “Those aren’t the only genders, I hope you know. And not that I have any obligation to tell you, but since Im feeling nice, and you asked, I identify as a ‘boy’.”

The overly articulate reply made Galo stumble for just a second as he processed all of it, but what kept him silent for more than a second was mostly surprise at the buttery smooth deep voice that DID NOT MATCH the very lovely face it was clearly coming from. “Ok, boy. Cool. Got it. And yeah of course I know that’s not the only ones, but- Look you’re SO gorgeous, and this is my favorite cafe and I’ve never seen you here before and this is my favorite seat and yanno- Look, ok, I didn’t really care what your answer was, but I wanted to know ‘cause I HAD to say hi! I’m Galo, by the way. Galo Thymos.” He offered a large hand in proper greeting, still smiling from ear to ear. 

"If you don’t care, then why did you ask?" Lio had to stifle a snort despite himself. For some reason the rambling was endearing rather than irritating. After a moments hesitation, he took the offered hand, noticing how easily it swallowed his own, and all that could imply, but also noted how careful the man was not to crush it in his warm grip. “Lio Fotia.” 

"Hey, a guy's gotta know how to please!" Galo winked and smiled even bigger in reply, as if that were possible. 

Lio, to his credit, restrained the laugh that he felt tickle the back of his throat in reaction to the over enthusiastic but seemingly genuine stupidity. The blue haired stranger - no, his name was Galo - might be an idiot, but at least he was a cute honest idiot. But to an untrained eye, he looked equal parts amused and coldly indifferent. “So you’re already making plans about what to do to my body parts when you don’t even know if I’m interested, or interesting?”

Galo for his part was already absolutely taken by the tiny little blond with eyes that were way too lovely paired with his heart shaped face and carefully groomed and practically glowing hair... But add in THAT VOICE that doesn’t match his face at all and sounds like chocolate dipped velvet, then top it off with Lio talking to him like he’s the one who’s six feet tall not four foot nothing, and for several long seconds, Galo forgot how to speak. When he regained his faculties he instantly abandoned his coffee - the entire reason he came to the cafe in the first place - in favor of grabbing up Lio’s hand again - SO TINY! - this time between both of his own, regarding the surprised blond with wide eager desperate aqua eyes. “PLEASE DATE ME!!!”

The certainty of the plea was what struck Lio the most, not the abruptness of it. This hoodie and sneaker wearing fashion disaster of a man meant what he was saying, he was sure of it. He’d never been propositioned in such a blatant way. Well. He had. But in a much less wholesome manner. “You’re serious.” It was half question, but mostly statement. He still wanted to be sure though. 

“What? Of course I’m serious! Did you think I was joking? I wouldn’t!” Rather than be offended, his mouth morphed into a concerned sort of pout. “Are you not into men? Am I not your type? If so that’s ok! We could just be friends! Or we can be friends first if that’s your thing! I’m fine with that too! I’m a firefighter, Burning Rescue Ladder number Eleven. I like anime and history shows and-“ he trailed off as Lio’s shoulder’s started shaking and the small man began laughing. “What? What’d I say that’s funny?”

It took Lio a second or two to reign in the laughter that bubbled up out of the center of his chest along with a light hearted feeling he hadn’t experienced in a long time. A faint smile touched his lips as he tilted his head to consider Galo more thoughtfully. “You’re an idiot. I think I like you. Sure. We can go on a date.” 

“Really!? Awesome!!!!” The beaming smile he received in answer was definitely an expression Lio hoped to see more of in the future. 

Galo would never be accused of disappointing him.


End file.
